1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing apparatuses for slide rails and, more particularly, to a fixing apparatus for readily fixing or removing a slide rail.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide rails are used in a variety of applications, including business furniture, kitchen drawers, electronic racks, and copiers.
A typical three-section slide rail assembly includes a first slide rail, a second slide rail, and a third slide rail. A ball rail is sandwiched between any two of the first slide rail, the second slide rail, and the third slide rail to provide a smooth sliding movement. Moreover, the third slide rail and the second slide rail mount a retaining member and a stop member, respectively to prevent the third slide rail from extending too far. The retaining member is attached to an inner surface of the third slide rail, and provided with an inclined wall. The stop member is mounted to a front end of the second slide rail, and provided with a protrusion. To prevent users from drawing the third slide rail out too far from the second slide rail, the protrusion of the stop member engages with the inclined wall of the retaining member.
Conventionally, in a server, the first slide rail is attached to a bracket of the server by bolts. However, attachment by bolts is tiresome and time-consuming.
Consequently, it is required to provide a fixing apparatus which allows readily secure installation or removal of a slide rail thereto or therefrom.